


An Alleyway Vigilante Daughter

by Cinder7storm4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, McCall Pack, New York City, Pack Family, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has a daughter, Stilinski Family, Time Travel, True Mates, Vigilantism, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Stiles and his family (Dad, Melissa, and Scott) find themselves in the future where they find... his daughter?





	1. A Stilinski at a Crime Scene: Shocking!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf

“I don’t think we’re in Beacon Hills anymore.”

“Astute observation, Scotty” Stiles muttered as he turned around on the spot, exceptionally confused until something clicked in his brain. 

“Stiles, do you know where we are?” Melissa was also confused, but she knew what her stepson looked like when he happened upon a clue; he and his father were quite similar in that respect.

“We’re at Columbia, right?” John Stilinski jumped in, as his son nodded in agreement “Why are we at Columbia?”

“No clue” Stiles replied “Although that shiny thing Scott touched probably has something to do with it.”

“Sorry” Scott shuffled on the spot looking shamefaced.

“Chill, Scotty. We’ll figure it out” Stiles soothed his stepbrother, clapping him on the back. Scott’s head perked up a moment later and then a voice filtered through the alley they’d found themselves transported to “You folks lost?” 

Scott growled low in his throat. This newcomer was a wannabe threat at least. Stiles and Scott circled up in front of their parents, despite John’s huff of displeasure.

“Not at all,” Melissa answered, a frown on her face. 

“I highly doubt that,” the man stumbled into a patch of light, his words slurred, but he had a gun pointed at them, “but I don’t have a map so why don’t you just hand over your phones and wallets huh?”

Before Stiles could do more than gather his power into his hands a shape dropped from a nearby fire escape, a well-executed kick knocking the man down and a practice hand grabbed the gun, turning it around on the man. “Freeze dirtbag.”

The man, down for the count, Scott had heard something snap when he’d gone down froze. Their saviour wore a red hoodie, it looked familiar to Scott, but she didn’t turn to look at them. Instead she pulled out a phone and made a call, that rang once then connected. 

“What the hell do you want Red? I’ve been on shift for ten minutes.”

The person who saved them laughed. “I’ve got a live one for you. Tried to mug me on” she looked up to identify the alley and rattled it off.

“Seriously? Are you okay?”

“Yup!” The young woman pulled her hood tight as she popped the ‘p’ in her response. 

“Grayson and Tasmin are in the area and on their way.”

“Thanks Miles.”

“Do you ever take a night off?” 

The woman’s eyes flicked at the four people behind her “Actually yeah. I’ve got family coming into town.”

“Does this mean…?”

“No,” her eyes flicked back to the drunk on the ground as sirens sounded nearby, but a wash of purple light extended from her to the four behind her.

“What is that Stiles?” Melissa queried their pack’s resident Spark.  
“It’s to keep us hidden,” Stiles poked it and it zapped him. A snort came from the woman.

“Come on,” the officer on the other end of phone was wheedling the woman, even as she nodded as two other officers came onto the scene at the mouth of the alley. 

“Seriously?” one of them commented, fixing the woman with a look of fondness and exasperation.

“And you won’t consider the academy?” the other officer asked, before her phone buzzed. She checked it. 

“Not on your life, Tas.”

“Miles says the Sheriffs are in town. Is that true?” Tas’ eyes were lit up with curiosity. 

“Really Miles?” the woman huffed into the phone “Possibly, but no, you don’t get to meet them.”

“Why not?” Grayson had cuffed the perp but waited around for his partner, now he spoke, or more accurately whined. 

“Because I have no interest in having more people who can tell you embarrassing stories meet you.”

“Embarrassing like now, where we could arrest you for having an open container while enacting vigilantism?” Tas asked, pointing at the flask in the woman front pocket.

“It’s empty.”

“You’re a little shit.” Grayson told her. 

“So I’ve been told. Constantly. Like since birth.”

Grayson shook his head “You’ll give Tas your statement?”

Tas shook her head “She sent it through to Miles already.”

“Till we meet again then, Jinx.”

“Thanks Gray! Night Tas!” 

The officers headed off to their patrol car, while Jinx, they now had a name for her, said goodbye to the officer she’d called. 

“Night Miles.”

“Night Stilinski.” 

The barrier fell as she hung up and turned around.

“You… you’re…?”

“Full sentences anytime, Uncle Scott.” The woman smirked. 

“Umm, Scott?” John broke in, none of them had werewolf hearing like his stepson.

“She’s a Stilinski,” Scott almost stuttered out “We’re in the future?”

“That or you’ve indulged in some grade-A wolfsbane.” The woman kept her hood up, “For the record, it’s the former. Come on, let’s get you all back to my apartment.” She slipped to the mouth of the alley way then turned back, seeing that they hadn’t moved. “I’m not having this conversation in an alley, so come on” and with that she turned the corner. First Stiles, then John followed her with Melissa and Scott right behind them.


	2. Three Stilinskis in an apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four time travellers go to Jinx's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. This might turn into a thing or not, I'm not sure yet. I'm taking real liberties with the way that the military and the FBI work.

Jinx slipped through the crowds of the city easily, pausing occasionally to allow her family to catch up, but she didn’t speak to them again. Four blocks, one subway ride, and another five blocks brought them to a large, well-lit apartment building. She strode through the door, nodding at the doorman, and then guard on duty who waved and called out to her “J, you have a package.”

Her head, still covered by her hood, snapped to the man at the desk. “Is it upstairs or…?”

“I’ve got it here. It was delivered by your friendly neighbourhood merc company.”

She nodded “I’ve been waiting for that.”

“Sign for it?”

She acquiesced, signing her name with a quick flourish, and taking the long, thing package from the guard. 

“Thanks, Carl.” 

“No problem. Want me to sign your guests in with you?” 

Jinx tilted her head as if considering the offer. “Family, 4.”

“That all I’m getting?”

She nodded.

“I-95?”

She nodded again. He paused, making eye contact with Stiles, then grinned. 

“Say ‘Hey’ for me tonight.”

“Will do.”

Jinx walked over to the elevator, “You coming?” she threw over her shoulder.

Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly, but walked over, Scott at his side, their parents bringing up the rear. 

Ten levels later they left the elevator, and Jinx took them over to door at the end of the hallway. 

“This is a nice building,” Scott was aiming for casual. 

“It kinda had to be,” Jinx replied, with a small laugh, sliding a hand over the lock, purple fire shimmering then extinguishing as the door unlocked. 

She stepped into the hallway, moving to the side so that all of them could step in. She watched her Dad as his eyes assessed everything, still looking for threats even as his curiosity warred with his caution. She was just like him. 

Scott took in a covert sniff, although he had no doubt that Jinx knew what he was doing by the way she shook her head. The apartment smelled safe, like home. He could smell the lingering scents of other members of the pack. It made his wolf settle; this woman was definitely pack if nothing else. 

“Satisfied that I’m pack?” Scott blinked noticing that everyone else had paused to look at him. He blushed but nodded, “Although I’m not totally convinced we’re not in an alternate reality, because I haven’t heard Stiles say a damn word in like fifteen minutes.”

“Fair,” the young woman laughed, “Make yourselves at home.” A phone rang, “Shit,” she swore.

“Language,” the word was out of Stiles’ mouth before he realized it. 

“Alright, Steve Rogers,” his daughter laughed out loud, then she ducked away into another room, closing the door behind her. 

“It’s soundproof,” Scott told the group “Also, really? You’re worse than that on a daily basis.”  
“I blame your Dad,” Melissa commented casually, while the Sheriff rolled his eyes at her, muttering “I blame you,” under his breath. 

“So, are we leaving the hallway?” Melissa continued as she stepped out to take in the apartment. The kitchen and living room were open concept, and full of dark panelling and different shades of blue. “It’s lovely,” breathed Melissa, she twirled around to take it all in, and Scott had to agree. Stiles made his way over to the living room, off of which there were three doors, two of which were closed. He walked straight up to the mantle, smiling as he picked a picture frame up, “Well, I guess we know how your proposal’s going to go, Scotty,” and Scott ambled over to take in the picture of him and Allison on what looked like their wedding day. 

Scott put the photo back, a wide smile on his face. He picked up one of his mom and the Sheriff with babies in their arms “Do you reckon she’s a twin?” he asked, turning to show the photo to Stiles who had paused in front of a picture of him and another a man, who he didn’t know. They were smiling at each other, but what caught his attention was their matching wedding bands.   
“You look happy,” John murmured from behind his son, who turned, a tentativeness in his eyes as he looked at his dad. John just ruffled his hair, pulling him into a tight hug. “Anyone who can make you that happy will be someone we love, kiddo.”

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles whispered, knowing he and his dad hadn’t ever really discussed his sexuality after that disastrous night at the Jungle, but it meant the world to him to have his dad give him support now. 

Melissa came over to them, cooing over Stiles and his mystery man, as well as Scott and Allison. As she took a closer look at the twin photo she shook her head “Grandparents to twins, lord. We barely survived raising you two,” she nodded at Scott and Stiles, “Doesn’t she keep any photos of herself out?” she wondered out loud. 

“They’re on the other side of the fireplace,” Jinx’s voice filtered into the room a moment before she appeared, without her hoodie, leaving her in a pair of black FBI sweats and a Beacon Hills Lacrosse shirt. Her hair was curly, long, and thrown up in a messy bun. She leaned on the wall between the living room and the hallway to the rest of the apartment, honey brown eyes surveying them casually. 

John was the first one to speak, his voice soft “You look like, Claudia”

“I know,” she replied quietly, holding his gaze for a moment. Her eyes flicked to Stiles, then away and she stepped down into the living room, which was when Scott realized she was barefoot. 

“You obviously think we are who you think we are,” he commented.

“I could take you blindfolded and with a broken arm,” she quipped, “I don’t think a lack of footwear is really a concern for me.”

“You’re confident about that,” Melissa interjected, then nodding at her sweats “Is that why?”

“Is the FBI the reason for my confidence? Nah, I’m just a cocky little shit, Mel.”

“So, you work for the FBI?”  
Jinx bobbed her head from side to side, then nodded, “Let’s go with that,” and she crossed to the kitchen, tapping her fingers against her counter tops as she surveyed her now open fridge.

“Let’s go with that, so I take it you don’t actually work there,” returned Stiles.

“I do and I don’t. I don’t have brand loyalty like you do.” She started grabbing food from the fridge and putting it out on the counter. 

“Brand loyalty?” John asked, confused. 

“BH SD for life, until retirement” she commented gesturing at John, “FBI then BH SD afterward” she continued gesturing at Stiles “but I’m a bit of a lone wolf at the moment if you’ll excuse the expression.” She pulled a drawer out from her kitchen island and slid a waterproof file packet to them. Inside were at least two dozen ID cards for different agencies, which while impressive was worrisome.

“None of it is illegal,” Jinx told them, “I work for a conglomerate that addresses various supernatural cases, be they domestic or international. I work out of the FBI offices more frequently than others because I grew up around them. The nostalgia is strong.”

“So you’re a freelancer?” There was thinly veiled judgment in her grandfather’s voice that caused Jinx to turn and fix him with a steady gaze.

“I’m not a mercenary.” Her jaw was set, tight.

“Really? So you’re just receiving weapons from them?” John pressed her.

“John…” Melissa tried to caution him, but Stiles watched Jinx instead. The young woman flitted back over to where she’d disappeared earlier with the package she’d signed for, and quietly opened it, revealing three butterfly knives made out of rainbow steel. She flicked one open and carefully slid it over for their inspection. A small marking at the base of the blade was what caught Scott’s eyes, a dark circle, with a smaller dark circle within that one. It looked a bit like his tattoo like when Stiles had drawn it in the dirt.

“This is a pack sigil,” Stiles murmured, “Where’s Derek?”

“Dead.” Jinx replied, her face stoic. 

“But that means… I can’t be…” Scott stuttered out.

“You can, and you will, Alpha.” Jinx told him, her certainty putting him at ease even as his mind spun through all of the possibilities, landing on the question he needed the answer to.

“Did I kill him?”  
The question hung in the room as Jinx tapped on the counter, then she sighed “No. His Alpha Spark came to you after it happened, the wolf who killed him didn’t want Alpha status. He’s your second now though.”

“That’s impressive,” Stiles commented, nudging Scott reassuringly as he tapped the knife in front of him, “Who sent them?”

Jinx flipped over the packaging to show them the Argent & Co. logo on the front. 

“Chris?” 

Jinx nodded, “It’s a late birthday gift. I was out of the country when it passed.”  
“Wait, when you said you could take Scott, was that before or after Alpha power?” Melissa asked, still retracing their conversational threads. 

“I’ve basically only known you as an Alpha, so after.”  
“So you didn’t know him as a beta?” Stiles queried. Jinx shook her head as she started to flit around the kitchen for prep materials for the food she’d pulled out of the fridge. “Why not?”

“I didn’t grow up in Beacon.” 

“Where did you grow up?” Stiles asked, a bit of tension in his tone. 

“Here and there, bounced between D.C. and Quantico for the most part until I was six. A few trips abroad to visit Papa.” 

“He works abroad?” Melissa cut in, “Come on, you’re all curious too. Don’t tell me you aren’t!” she looked at each man in turn, lingering on Stiles. 

“His name’s Theodore, but to pack he’s Theo and to us, he’s Teddy or in my case,” she smiled, “Papa Bear. He’s… on SEAL Team 6, that’s how you met. His team went down during a case you were working and you got pulled into it, which is how you flipped to military work for a bit. You just ended up working together so well that after his third tour and your second he went through official channels for the FBI” as she rambled Jinx cut up vegetables seemingly oblivious to the reactions her story was eliciting “In between all of that you got married, then I came along courtesy of a Fate, because of course Fate herself owed you a favour, Dad” she rolled her eyes “and then when I was six we went back to Beacon Hills and the rest is history, well, to me at least.”

She looked up to see all three of them looking at her with their mouths open in varying degrees of confusion and disbelief. She smirked and went back to cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, not Theo like Teen Wolf Theo. I just really like the variations of the name.


	3. A Stilinski with two phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time travellers start to play twenty questions with Jinx, but it all comes to a head with a phone call or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles was the first one to speak, keeping his eyes trained on his daughter. “This sounds like a long story.”

She nodded in agreement. 

“So why don’t we take a step back?” he offered, and she looked up at him, eyes so much like his own and she smiled, “We don’t actually have your name yet you know…”

“Everyone calls me Jinx, except you and Papa. My real name is long, complicated, and connected to rest of the story.”

“Like father like daughter,” muttered Melissa as she finally took a seat at the kitchen island “So can we do like light-hearted twenty questions or something?” 

Jinx shrugged so the rest of the group took up seats alongside Melissa except for Stiles who recognized the recipe Jinx was working on and came around to help. “Who are the twins?” It was Scott’s question.

Jinx grinned, “Tasha and Noah,” she answered, “Yours and Ali’s, of course. They’re two years older than me.” 

Scott smiled, thinking of the future he and Allison would apparently have, of the pack he would have. 

“And I actually retire? How’d that happen?” John queried, and Jinx smirked. 

“It was time, plus it didn’t hurt that you had an ideal replacement newly restored to town,” she tossed a lemon to her dad who caught it, and she watched as their minds caught up to her words, “It becomes a lot harder to do anything without someone knowing about it when your dad and your grandad are/were Sheriffs. I got creative a lot as a teen.”

She could see the pride in her grandad’s eyes as he looked at Stiles who still looked particularly floored by the news of his career trajectory. 

“Don’t worry, Ali and Jordan keep him grounded,” Jinx commented.

“Ali, did say she was considering the Academy a few times,” John conceded and Stiles smiled, thinking about how great Alison would be as a partner in the field. 

“So, what about Scott?” 

“Local vet,” Jinx told them as she finished prepping the chicken, “Deaton cleared out of town when it was obvious Dad was a better emissary than he had ever been.”  
“I think it also keeps you from owning like thirty million pets,” Jinx commented, “which Ali appreciates. Having a house full of wolves is enough for us humans.”

“You’re not a wolf, but you’re not completely human, right?” Scott asked.

“Well, literally being created by magic will do that, plus,” she paused then shook her head, “let’s leave that for later. I’ve got some of Dad’s Spark, and some other stuff, weather magic and the like.”

As Jinx took the veggies from her Dad she slid everything into the oven, setting a timer. 

“Who’s being trained as the next Alpha?” Stiles queried.

“Natasha,” the answer was immediate “Noah’ll be her second.”

“And her left?” 

“Me.”

That raised some eyebrows around the island, but Jinx kept her chin up, facing them head on. 

“And her emissary?” Scott pressed.

“Also, me. It’s not as unusual as you think, at least according to Peter.”

“As in Peter Hale?”

Jinx nodded, “He’s not insane, much, and he’s not that bad anymore. It makes a difference, having the right Alpha,” she winked at Scott. 

“Are we happy?” The question came from Stiles.

“The pack?” Jinx clarified.

“Yeah.”

“I would say so, the Hellmouth that is Beacon Hills has calmed the heck down, especially since you returned. The Nemeton calmed down with an anchor.” 

The scent of chicken and steamed vegetables started to slowly permeate the air. 

“It smells good,” Melissa remarked, “Stiles taught you to cook?”

“It’s a damn sight better than base food. That’s all I can guarantee.”

“I can attest to that,” John chuckled, “Base food sucks.”

“Did you live on bases often?” 

“Often enough, but it was kind of cool.”  
“You can’t have made lots of friends,” Stiles murmured, Scott stood up and came over to sling an arm over his brother knowing that Stiles was thinking of his childhood before Scott. 

But Jinx shrugged, “It wasn’t that bad. I’m super close with you and Dad, and then the pack came into my life at six. Tasha and Noah take steps to make sure they spend time with me almost every day to make up for not seeing me for the first six years of my life,” Jinx rolled her eyes, “Your kids are ridiculous” she told Scott, her eyes blank when she said it even as she smiled. 

“Not much of a surprise there,” Melissa remarked, and Stiles snorted. 

“The pack is family at this point,” and then the sound of the Star Wars theme song sounded, “Speak of the devils,” Jinx muttered as she pulled her phone out of her sweat pants’ pocket, “What up?” 

“Where you’ve been?” a woman’s exasperated tone came through the phone that Jinx had placed on speaker. 

“Ah,” Jinx said, placing a finger to her lips and indicating that the rest of the room should remain quiet, “So you’re calling me finally? What like four hours later? Don’t colour me impressed, Tash.”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” the Alpha growled, but Jinx looked unmoved.

“That’s not good enough, Tasha. You know that.”

“Are we on speaker?” a man’s voice came through too.

“No shit Sherlock,” muttered Jinx, “I’m going to flip you to video okay?” 

“My name’s Noah,” the man quipped and Jinx rolled her eyes. 

“Why?” Tasha asked.

“Because,” Jinx flipped the phone up so it could stand and showcase the people now crowded around her island, “If you had called me 3 hours and 55 minutes ago I would have been able to tell you that I know where they are. I-95, Alpha.”

“Why does all of the weird stuff happen when you’re miles away and we can’t help you?” Noah groused as he and his twin came into view for the four time travellers. Noah looked a bit like a young Chris Argent, but with Scott’s brown eyes while Natasha had Allison’s dark hair and grey/blue eyes. 

“I don’t need your help,” Jinx replied, her tone clipped. Then she titled her head, eyes narrowing, “Where are you?”

“The station,” Noah told her. 

“Lie. Where are you?”

“The hospital.”

“Hunters?” Jinx asked. She took their silence for confirmation. “Who?” 

“Mary Marks.”

Jinx’s hand began to shake on the counter top, but then she breathed in deeply and clenched her hand into a fist. “I’ll be on the next plane out.” 

“J…” Tasha’s tone was placating, “She’s fine. It’s fine. We’re just waiting to talk to her; we got to her in time.”

“They’re dead?” Jinx asked.

Noah nodded.

“I’m going to leave you six to catch up,” Jinx’s voice was a bit hollow, “I want to talk to Peter.”

She left the kitchen as the scent of their cooking dinner reached its peak, Stiles stood unsure of what help he could offer. 

“Don’t,” Noah called out to him as a door closed, “She doesn’t want company right now.” His tone sounded resigned. 

“I told you,” he murmured to Tasha as he slouched back onto the couch in the family waiting room of the Beacon Hills hospital. 

“I know,” growled Tasha, red playing at the edge of her golden beta eyes. 

“Not the best intro to us, eh?” Noah commented, “But you’re alright, right?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Melissa answered, “What’s happening back home?”

“Well, first you four went missing, grandma, but if it’s an I-95 you’re only in stasis so you’ll be fine,” he commented, “and then this guy and his crew of ex-hunters decided to storm town. Oh, and we’d just told Jinx everything was fine and dandy yesterday.”

“Which it was?” John pressed, fascinated by being able to talk to his grandchildren.

“Things have been a bit shaky for awhile, but I guess having our emissary go underground — not your fault by the way, Stiles — pretty sure Dad was the one to touch the blue glowy thing in this scenario. Well, that shook things up a bit, including town wards and protections.” 

Scott blushed. It was kind of his fault that they were in this mess. 

“I should have called her,” Tasha added, having tossed her head back in exasperation. 

“But you didn’t because…?”

“We might be the reason she hasn’t been home in two years. The apartment only smells faintly like pack, right? You or Theo send her packages of clothes to keep her grounded, but she doesn’t want to see us.”

“She didn’t have a problem answering you right now,” Melissa pointed out. 

“That’s different. That’s pack; even if we stabbed her in the back and burned her house to the ground she would pick up our calls for the pack. She doesn’t want to talk to us… about us.”

The kitchen went quiet. “Big revelation to drop on time travellers, Tash,” Noah nudged his sister with his head and she looked up at them through the phone.

“Sorry. We’ve kind of bored everyone to death with it here, so having a new-ish audience for it is a novelty,” she shrugged. 

“Wait… you mean, you, both of you and Jinx are…”

“We’re mates,” Tasha told him bluntly. 

The word sent a shiver of fear through Stiles. He’d heard that term before, when Derek was trying to convince him to stay in Beacon Hills when he’d heard back from Quantico. It was little over a month till he left and he hadn’t saw fit to tell his family or the pack about this thing with him and Derek, partially because he had no idea what it was yet. But the things Derek had said, about mate’s being the built-in anchor for a wolf had made him feel pressured and scared in a way that the Alpha wouldn’t tolerate. It hadn’t been a pleasant evening. Stiles winced at the memory. He was a little afraid of what actually leaving would lead to for them. 

“Stiles?” Scott had caught onto the storm cloud of emotions rolling over his brother, “You okay?”

“Just a little confused, Scotty,” and since he wasn’t technically lying it didn’t register as a lie for Scott. John’s eyes lingered on his son for a moment longer, then turned back to the screen, Melissa’s hand finding his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Isn’t that a good thing…?” Melissa’s voice was tentative.

“Mates are rare. Like really rare, there’s only one pair in the pack right now, and I think we sprang it on her in the wrong way,” Noah started to speak, when Tasha cut him off, “We shouldn’t have sprung it on her at all. You know why she’s like this. We knew and we still went ahead like it was the best damn thing that could happen to her. She left for New York that night. And I don’t want the first she comes back to be because of hunters. Because we need her talents. I want her to come back because she wants to.”

***In her office, Jinx was curled up in a corner as she pulled her private phone out of her desk and dialled Peter’s number. 

It picked up almost immediately, “Peter?” she croaked out. 

“Oh pup,” he murmured.

Jinx wanted to cry, but Scott would smell it on her later when, if, she left the office. 

“Everything’s okay?”

“Yeah, pup. Everything is fine now. I even used that trick we talked about… it dissolves things even better than that name brand stuff.”

Jinx tried to huff out a laugh, but she could tell she was just on the cusp of a panic attack even now. 

“Peter?” she whimpered.

“I’ll stay on the line with you through it, pup,” he paused, “Can I try your Papa though? Jinx?”

“Please,” she breathed out, trying to keep a handle on her emotions. Suddenly, another sleep-rough voice clicked onto the line. 

“Sweetheart?”

“Papa?”

“I’m right here; we’re going to stay on the line. Try to hear us, okay?”

And Jinx fell into her panic attack.


End file.
